Piratas del Caribe: De vuelta a los mares
by Luriana
Summary: El Holandés Errante debe tener un capitán que transportará las almas de los que quedan en el mar. Aunque la maldición se haya roto Will tiene un destino que enfrentar mientras que Elizabeth lo último que desea en la vida es un futuro normal y tranquilo por mas que diga lo contrario. Sólo una persona es capaz de ayudarlos a seguir adelante: El Capitán Jack Sparrow. (W&E) (H&C) (J&A)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, salvo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir, así mismo como una terquedad inminente que me prohíbe pensar que ya no habrá más aventuras Sparrow-Swan-Turner.**

 **N/A: Pues bien, yo necesito saber qué pasa con Will y su familia y me niego a creer que vivieron felices por siempre junto al mar. ¡No! Ellos tuvieron más aventuras y vivieron en el mar por siempre.**

 **En esta historia de aproximadamente 10-15 capítulos se relatará una secuela de la familia Turner completa en los mares con Sparrow, buscando el final de Jones, que si bien todos sabemos murió la escena post-créditos nos dijo otra cosa.**

 **Sin más que comentar, espero les guste.**

I

El latido de su corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que su piel comenzó a cubrirse de sudor. La respiración le faltaba y sus músculos se tensaban. Pesadillas recurrentes que hacían se despertara con un fuerte dolor de pecho.

—¿Estás bien? — solía preguntarle Elizabeth, a lo que él afirmaba y le pedía que volviera a dormir.

Sin embargo nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, los sueños en que Davy Jones regresaba y se llevaba a Henry para vengar su muerte hacia que el temor que nunca sintió en los mares apareciera de repente. No podía contarle a Elizabeth ya que no quería preocuparle, pero ocultar lo que su subconsciente le decía estaba terminando con él. Tampoco podía compartirlo con su hijo, pues estaba arreglando sus preparativos de boda y no quería que tuviera que volver a relacionarse con piratas. Posiblemente sólo había una persona a quien le podía contar, pero no, eso sería una locura.

Pasó un año desde que la maldición se rompió, trescientos sesenta y cinco noches soñando con el regreso del pulpo. No encontraba tranquilidad en su pequeña casa a la orilla del mar, a pesar de ser el lugar más acogedor que Elizabeth había construido gracias a la herencia de su padre. Aunque nunca había hablado del tema, esa mañana al despertar y ver claramente la silueta de Jones acompañada de una lluvia torrencial, supo que sus pesadillas eran más que eso y que tenía que platicarlo con su esposa.

—Pero eso no puede ser, si al romper el tridente se rompieron las maldiciones, él no tendría por qué volver—explicó Elizabeth preocupada.

— Sé que es estúpido, pero recuerda que siempre tuvo a Calipso

—Calipso—repitió al unísono—y si cuando él murió tú te quedaste como capitán del Holandés...

—El barco debe tener un capitán.

La cara de Elizabeth se apoyó en sus manos entrelazadas cubiertas por las de Will. Como el temía, el rostro de su esposa mostró preocupación. Esta se soltó del agarre y se levantó para mirar el mar desde su ventana.

—Tu dijiste que sería interesante ver piratas—bromeó Will a lo que Elizabeth le dedicó una sonrisa

—Tenía trece años, Will y creo que ya he visto los suficientes—suspiró—además ahora soy madre y sospecho que pronto seré abuela. ¿No puedo solamente tener una casa junto al mar y envejecer junto a mi hijo y mi esposo?

El ex capitán se levantó para colocarse junto a ella y abrazarla, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó su hombro para que ella se apoyara.

—Podría buscar a Jack—sugirió Will después de unos minutos ganándose la mirada des-aprobadora de su esposa.

—¡No! —Protestó inmediato— Will, no, ni lo pienses. No puedo perderte nuevamente, veinte años sin ti ya fueron suficientes. Además mi hijo no estuvo un año en peligro de muerte para que tú te vayas de nuevo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando dos jóvenes atravesaron la puerta, tenían sonrisas en sus rostros las cuales se desvanecieron inmediatamente, ante la sorpresa de Henry, sus padres los invitaron a sentarse en la mesa y después de un suspiro, Will le contó todo lo que había estado pasando con él desde que regresó del mar y mientras que su hijo se preocupaba su futura nuera rodaba los ojos, por lo que pedía perdón cada que la familia Turner le dedicaba una mirada de incredulidad.

—Podríamos buscar a Jack y volver al mar—sugirió Henry

—No, Henry—lo reprendió Elizabeth—nadie va a buscar a Jack y nadie volverá a los mares. Tú te casaras y tu padre y yo estaremos contigo ese día.

—Yo no tendría problema en atrasar la boda, no es como que tuviéramos tantos invitados considerando que sólo somos los cuatro—sonrió Carina tímidamente—pero, con todo respeto, ¿Están seguros que ese _hombre-pulpo-muerto_ volvió? Y sí, ya sé que ya he visto lo suficiente como para no creer en cosas paranormales, pero según los libros con la ruptura del tridente todas las maldiciones del mar se rompen. Así que ese octópodo ya tendría que estar muerto y ser un hombre otra vez.

Los tres pares de ojos marrones distintivos de los Turner se encontraron, dándole cierta credibilidad a la teoría de Carina. Esa tarde el tema no se tocó más, hablaron de los acontecimientos más recientes y de cómo la herrería de Will estaba teniendo muchos clientes, al ser un pueblo pequeño la gente se concentraba en pocos puntos.

Se habían esforzado mucho tratando de ser una pareja de normal, aunque sospechaban que sus vecinos sabían que no eran así pues cada que pasaban junto a ellos empezaban a murmurar después de dar los buenos días. Sin embargo para la familia Turner esos momentos estaban por terminar, pues tres noches más tarde a William se le presentó en sus sueños su peor pesadilla, avisándole que le quedaba poco tiempo.

— _¿Crees que puedes escapar de mi tan fácilmente, Turner? No puedes huir de tu destino._

— _Tú estás muerto, yo apuñalé tu corazón. Te vi caer al mar._

 _La risa del pulpo sonó macabra al mismo tiempo que sus tentáculos se movían por todo su rostro._

— _Me parece que ni tu linda esposa ni tú han entendido, yo soy el mar. Así que si no quieres que tu irreverente hijo sufra las consecuencias cumple con tu destino, enfréntame Turner y trae a Sparrow contigo._

…

El lado derecho de su cama se sentía vacío, al principio creyó que Will se había levantado por agua pero al pasar más de hora, sintió un indicio en su corazón que la obligó a levantarse.

—¿Will? —llamó al vació.

Golpeó la cama y se levantó, sintiendo rápidamente el contacto con el piso pegajoso, bajó su mirada para comprobar sus pensamientos y en efecto, baba y escamas abundaban en su recamara. Se llevó una mano a la boca a causa de la impresión y se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a Will con anterioridad.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, abrió su closet tras tropiezos en el piso y encontró un baúl debajo de todos sus vestidos. En él se encontraba otro baúl pequeño, donde hasta hacía un año tenía el corazón de Will, también tenía cartas sin enviar, colguijes y su vestido de pirata, el que guardó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Encontró también su espada, la cual desenfundó y sonrió ante los recuerdos que esta traía consigo.

Suspiró al pensar en su hijo, pero supo que ya era un adulto y que lo había hecho bien en los mares. Y que ahora ella, tendría que recuperar a quién fue el amor de su vida desde los trece años, si esa vez lo había salvado, estaba segura que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, bajó por las escaleras de caracol que llegaban a la sala. Se sentía extraña al usar pantalón y botas nuevamente. No recordaba lo que era dejar de ser una Señora. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se preguntó nuevamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Caminó sigilosamente pero el murmullo detrás de sus arbustos la obligó a sacar su espada.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Al no escuchar respuesta se sobresaltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero al ver a las figuras que emergían de los matorrales suspiró.

—¿Pensabas irte sin mí? —preguntó Henry—pensé que tenía más espíritu maternal.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó después de rodar los ojos.

—Escuchamos cuando papá se fue y…

—Queremos ir con ustedes—aportó Carina sonriendo, había dejado sus vestidos largos y los coserte, al parecer estaba usando ropa de Henry, un pantalón corto, un chaleco que le quedaba muy grande y unas botas puntiagudas.

—¿A dónde quieren ir con nosotros? —preguntó Elizabeth sin dar crédito a sus oídos—Will se fue, estoy segura que buscará a Jack para terminar con Jones, quien supongo está al fondo del mar. No es como que vayamos de vacaciones familiares.

—Mamá, por favor—rogó el muchacho—yo luché contra Salazar…

—En teoría entró en tu cuerpo—le corrigió Carina—pero yo soy hija de Barbosa y se leer las estrellas puedo ser de gran utilidad.

Elizabeth clavó su espada en la tierra y miró alrededor. Escuchó las olas golpeaban el puerto.

—Yo hice que la familia estuviera unida—le recordó su hijo—aquí, en el mar o donde sea. Pero juntos, mamá. ¿No era lo que más deseabas en el mundo?

Los miró de abajo hacia arriba y no le quedó más que aceptar con lo que los jóvenes dieron saltitos de emoción.

—Ey, Henry William Turner, sabes que además de ser tu madre soy Reina de la Hermandad Pirata, ¿cierto? —el chico asintió—así que si como madre se te da muy bien el desobedecerme, espero que al menos como reina hagas el esfuerzo ¿Queda claro? Y sí lo que dice Carina es cierto y no te pudiste defender de Salazar, lo primero que haremos al llegar a Tortuga y encontrar a tu padre será darles lecciones de esgrima.

—¿Tortuga? —Preguntó Carina

—Will debe creer que Jack está ahí

— ¿Eso no está a miles de kilómetros de aquí? ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Elizabeth giró su rostro al encontrarse con el sonido de un buque. Miró como se anclaba y sonrió al ver que la tripulación bajaba en medio de risas y murmullos.

—Chicos, ¿Alguna vez han robado un barco?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—protestó Carina

—Lo supuse, creo que fue de las lecciones que olvidé enseñarle a mi hijo. Sostengan esto—les lanzó una pistola—podrán necesitarla.

Con una seña de mano, pidió que la siguieran. Pasaron junto del bar al que los marineros estaban llegando. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuándo compró su casa junto a ese lugar, pero ahora sabía que había sido de utilidad, pues los hombres que recién llegaran al bar no estarían preguntándose si su barco seguiría anclado.

Henry y Carina caminaban detrás de ella, el primero emocionado e intrigado por finalmente tener una vida pirata como las de sus padres, mientras que la segunda se preocupaba por las consecuencias que robar un barco podría tener, pero también ansiosa de poder tener esa vida de la que todos a su alrededor hablaban tanto.

Subieron a bordo colgándose del barandal y cayeron boca abajo, era indescriptible la sensación de Elizabeth; tuvieron que pasar dos décadas para que pudiera volver a un barco y recuperar su lugar en la Hermandad. Aunque tenía miedo por su hijo y mucha preocupación de no encontrar a su esposo, se sentía feliz al sentir la brisa del mar despeándola nuevamente. Mandó a Henry a mover el ancla y a Carina al timón mientras que ella alzaba velas.

Cuando el barco empezó a moverse Elizabeth Swan se sintió orgullosa. Supo que la negación de volver al mar era simplemente el miedo a sentirse viva nuevamente pues esa intensidad hacia que la sangre en sus venas se calentara y que sus impulsos pudieran ser saciados. Y aunque llevaba veinte años felices viendo crecer a su hijo mientras se sentaba a escuchar el mar, ella era Elizabeth Swan, Reina de la Hermandad, esposa de Will Turner y algo así como una amiga de Jack Sparrow.

* * *

 _¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben donde expresarlo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	2. Chapter 2

II

La punta de la espada cayó frente a la mesa donde Jack Sparrow tomaba un tarro de ron, estaba sucio y borracho, para variar, sin embargo el efecto de la espada moviéndose no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido, más cuando recordó quien había hecho ese movimiento cuando intentó escapar de Port Royal. La cara escondida entre esa maraña de cabellos negros, se dejó ver para encontrar a su atacante. Quienes al encontrarse frente a frente, Sparrow no reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Y dime, William. ¿Tú familia es tan odiosa como parece? Porque no hayo otra razón por la que estés aquí y no con tu adorada mujercita, el ingenuo de tu hijo y la loca de tu nuera—¿o acaso vinieron también?

Will se sentó a su lado en la mesa sucia. El lugar estaba tal como l recordaba, podían haber pasado décadas, pero Tortuga seguía lleno de vicio y perdición. Con mujeres poco agraciadas que daban caricias a los hombres a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

—Vine sólo—respondió sin alegría—eres a la única persona a la que puedo recurrir.

Echando su cabeza para atrás y su pierna sobre la otra comenzó a peinar su barba andrajosa.

—¿Tienen a Elizabeth de nuevo? —Preguntó sin interés— ¿Tu hijo está en peligro? ¿Tienes que entregarme como recompensa para algo? Me siento tan utilizado—se llevó la mano al pecho—veinte años no recibí ni una carta de tu esposa donde dijera "Jacky gracias por todo" y en este año ni tú ni tu hijo me han agradecido que les ayudará a salvarte.

William rodó los ojos

—Se trata de Davy Jones—fue al grano ignorando el sentimentalismo de Jack.

—¿Jones? ¿Al que tú mataste? —se burló.

—Se ha presentado en mis sueños.

—William, deberías tratarte—se enderezó para quedar a su altura—e investigar si Henry de verdad es tu hijo. Tardaste años en declararle tu amor a la señorita Swan, con mi ayuda por cierto, gracias. Y ahora que después de veinte años la tienes en tu cama, vienes a buscarme porque tienes pesadillas con Jones. Y uno en este lugar buscando compañías placenteras.

—Jack estoy desesperado, de otra forma no hubiera venido a pedirte ayuda.

El pirata lo miró por unos segundos contemplando la posibilidad de acudir a la petición del muchacho.

—¿Qué ganaría yo muchacho? Sabes que nunca hago nada sin recibir nada a cambio.

—Henry y Carina te salvaron de Salazar y de la guillotina, Elizabeth y yo fuimos al fin del mundo por ti…

—Porque todos ustedes me necesitaban, nadie lo hizo por mero placer. Así que, Capitán Turner—se levantó haciendo una referencia—me temó que esta vez, no podré ayudarlo.

Jack se dio la vuelta, sin embargo no pudo dar un solo paso pues una silueta femenina de cabello negro y piel morena se postro ante él clavándole un beso en los labios que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando después de unos minutos se separaron, la chica lanzó un objeto a las manos de Will.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas muchacho? —sonrió la morena.

—¿Angélica? Eres perversa —Se sorprendió Jack— ¿Cómo saliste de esa isla?

Angélica se acercó a la mesa y antes de responder, abrió una botella de ron los dientes y bebió directamente de ella.

—Te olvidas que aprendí del mejor, Sparrow. Ahora puedes irte, con tu brújula y conmigo Turner tiene toda la ayuda que necesita.

—¡Ay lo que me faltaba! ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Elizabeth sabe esto?

Tanto Will como Angélica se levantaron de sus asientos y dieron la espalda a Jack sin darle ninguna respuesta.

—¡Si muy inteligentes! —Gritó el pirata—¿Con qué nave y con qué tripulación piensan navegar? Si sus barcos están en el fondo del océano.

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando vio como Gibbs, Pinel y Raguetti se unían a la caminata de Turner y de Angélica, la que lucía su horrible sombrero y sus bellas piernas.

—Ey, esperan—gritó al mismo tiempo que los alcanzaba— ¿A dónde se supone que irán?

—¿Ahora quién es quién no tiene tripulación? —Se burló Angélica haciendo una señal de despedida con el sombrero—Si gustas puedes unírtenos. Después de todo, tomaremos prestado a tu precioso Perla.

Will escuchó cómo Jack le reclamaba a Gibbs su traición, pero este se justificaba en que el capitán Turner y la capitana Tech les habían ofrecido mucho oro y ya les había dado un adelanto. Cosa que él últimamente no hacía y se enriquecían solamente de problemas.

El ex capitán del Holandés miró a Angélica, quien seguía peleando con Jack, y agradeció el haberla encontrado cuatro noches atrás cuando el encuentro con Jones lo había obligado a levantarse de su cama y salir en busca de Sparrow. Él necesitaba un barco, pues aunque intentó buscar al Holandés este yacía al fondo del mar, así que entró al bar para ver si alguien podía ayudarlo y ahí estaba ella. No fue difícil identificarla, pues a sus oídos habían llegado relatos de Barbanegra y su hija, aquella morena de rasgos refinados y ojos oscuros. Se sentó a su lado y mencionó el nombre de Jack, Angélica lo miró extrañada pero después de que él captará su atención lo escuchó detalladamente y sonrió pues parecía haber encontrado su oportunidad para vengarse de ese pirata que la había dejado en medio de una isla a la deriva.

Angélica le propuso un trato, ella lo ayudaría a llegar con Jack y lo convencería de que lo ayudará a terminar con el recuerdo de Jones. Horas después se dio cuenta que la forma en que él pensó que ella lo convencería no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad había sido. A cambio de eso, él la ayudaría a recuperar La Venganza de la Reina Ana, que estaba al fondo del océano, gracias a Sparrow. Will aceptó gustoso y juntos se dirigieron a Tortuga.

En ese momento, Will abordaba el Perla Negra acompañado de la tripulación y de un Jack Sparrow que seguía peleando con la capitana española, cuando a lo lejos vio tres personas bastante conocidas que corrían apresurados hacia el barco. Sintió miedo, pero también felicidad al ver a su esposa con su hijo y la prometida de este correr hacia él.

…

La noche era estrellada y los tres navegantes del pequeño barco mercantil veían el cielo suspirando. Estaban cerca de Tortuga, pensaba que si Will estaba ahí como lo suponía no pasaría demasiado tiempo, por lo tanto tendría que llegar lo antes posible. Los tres se turnaban en el timon, aunque Carina no sabía mucho, la herencia de su padre estaba en los genes y había logrado esquivar varios peligros en esas noches navegando.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la aleta de estribor, abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía hacia al frente. Henry no tardó en llegar a su lado y colocarle una cobija en la espalda que había conseguido en el camarote.

—¿Estas triste? —Preguntó el muchacho a su madre—Te ves peor que la primera vez que papá se fue.

Elizabeth suspiró y le sujetó la mano.

—En ese momento estaba resignada—confesó—en este año sentí que podría tener a mi familia unida y parece que no podemos estar en paz.

—¿Tu de verdad quieres estar en paz, mamá? —Elizabeth lo miró—es decir, tú nunca quisiste que yo me involucrara en este mundo, pero ya lo estoy. Y ahora que te vi, tomando este barco y manejando el timón me doy cuenta de cuanto extrañabas esta vida.

La reina de la hermandad no pudo negarlo aunque al principio buscó una respuesta adecuada finalmente terminó por darle la razón a su hijo.

—Will y yo te trajimos a esta clase de vida, está en tus genes. Pero yo la deseaba, necesitaba sentirme libre, algo que la hija del gobernador no puede ser—confesó—sin embargo, nunca quise que tú corrieras peligro, porque es verdad que tu padre y yo nunca estuvimos quietos, no podía permitir que a ti te pasara algo.

Al mencionar el nombre de su esposo, su cara se ensombreció

—¿Estás molesta con él?

—¿Por abandonarnos otra vez después de que tú casi mueres por salvarlo? —Dudó unos segundos—Sí estoy molesta, él sabe que cuenta conmigo, toda la vida ha sido así, nos salvamos mutuamente.

"El día que llegó a Port Royal nosotros estábamos navegando y lo vi naufragando, lo salvé. Años después cuando Barbosa me secuestró él hizo todo, hasta aliarse con un pirata a los cuales odiaba, para salvarme. Y así fue durante toda nuestra vida antes de casados, de hecho él murió intentando salvarme, Jones me atacó y él al intentar acabar con él desató su furia y le clavó su espada en el corazón"

Henry se estremeció ante el relato de su madre, siempre había tratado de ser fuerte ante ese tema, cuando le contaba de la muerte de su padre le explicaba que era la persona más valiente que conocía. Pero ahora, que parecía perderlo de nuevo se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Ustedes son muy valientes—le dijo Henry—yo no sé si soportaría perder a Carina.

Elizabeth vio cómo su hijo miraba a la muchacha y sonrió para sí, su niño había crecido y estaba enamorado.

Carina no pareció percatarse de la mirada, pues mirando al horizonte fue cuando reacción´.

—Allá—señaló con la mano—un navío con velas negras.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó Elizabeth sintiendo que su corazón se desvanecía

Los tres ayudaron a anclar el barco, no podían perder más tiempo. Al parecer los indicios de su corazón la habían llevado con Will, pues más tardaron en bajar del barco cuando ya habían encontrado al padre de la familia Turner, a la tripulación del Perla y a Jack Sparrow peleando con una mujer. Aceleraron el pasó, pues todos los anteriores habían subido ya a la nave.

—¡Will! —gritó Elizabeth captando la atención de este, quien inmediatamente bajó del barco para llegar a esta, sin embargo en lugar del beso que esperaba recibir, la mujer le dio una cachetada, pero antes de que este reaccionará se lanzó a sus abrazos en un abrazo.

—Nunca vuelvas a abandonarme—le pidió la Capitana Swan.

—Ay ya sabía yo que la felicidad no dura para siempre—comentó Jack recargado en el borde.

—Hola, Jack—saludó Elizabeth sin soltar la mano de su esposo—te presentaría a mi hijo pero creo que ya se conocen, por cierto, gracias por cuidarlo.

Haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero agregó;

—Siempre es un placer

—¡Jack el viento está soplando! —Gritó Angélica desde el timón—Es el tiempo perfecto para partir.

—Si logras que nos deshagamos de ella, te ayudo a encontrar más pronto Jones—le susurró Jack a William.

Elizabeth miró a su esposo con duda ante el comentario de Jack, pero esté le sujetó la mano en señal que después le explicaba.

—¿Entonces, Señora Turner? —Preguntó Will abrazándola—¿Se une a este viaje?

Antes de responderle ella lo besó.

—Pirata siempre ser—sonrió—aunque traiga a su familia consigo.

Henry y Carina se acercaron a ellos. Will los abrazó y pesé a su voluntad se alegró de que tuvieran juntos una aventura más.


End file.
